Watching Over You
by Funakounasoul
Summary: Teenage romances...You see them everywhere...These kinds of relationships come and go, but there are rare occasions when it’s more than the usual “puppy love...” Kagura POV in conjunction with Flutter DISCONTINUED


Watching Over You: The Story of Flutter through Kagura's Eyes

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh is not mine nor will it ever be. It's Kiyohiko Azuma's work, by the way.

Author's Notes: Well...People have been asking for more Kagura in "Flutter," so this is for them. I was never planning on giving Kagura a bigger role in the actual story, so I created a new story just for her. It's basically "Flutter" in her POV, so a small warning -- Some dialogue will be repeated here. Not a lot, just a few, okay?

ANOTHER NOTE: Since this IS Kagura's POV, the story will be told in a way Kagura would personally explain it. In other words, this story will have an informal feeling to it. With that now said, let's begin Kagura's rendition of "Flutter," shall we?

* * *

_Teenage romances...You see them everywhere. There's a cute couple down the street, and another one just down the block. Oh, and you definitely can't forget the cafés and restaurants. These kinds of relationships come and go, teenage hormones and all, but there are rare occasions when it's more than the usual "puppy love." These rare examples are usually experienced at least once in one's lifetime, whether you're the one experiencing it personally...or just watching it from the sidelines._

I'm currently watching one of the most unique, teenage relationships in my entire lifetime so far. However, I never thought I'd actually be part of it. Yeah, I'm in both situations...It's kind of weird, actually. I just wanted to see if the rumors were true or not, and all of a sudden, pow! I became these two's "guardian angel" of sorts. I'm just watching this from afar, not wanting to get completely into this, yet I still try my best to help them in any way possible. I still don't know why exactly...I just do what I need to do.

This is my side of the story -- the side that loves to be by the sidelines. I'm the one who started it all, despite trying to mind her own business throughout the whole thing. My name is Kagura, and this is my story of the unconventional relationship of Tomo Takino and Yomi Mizuhara.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been an exciting day at school today. Today was my first-ever high school culture fest, and I was working at the swimming club's booth outdoors. Sure, there was that time Kimura-sensei popped up with his strange requests, but it was a pretty good day overall. Afterwards, I helped clean up the booth and talked to Kurosawa-sensei for a bit. Apparently, she believes I have the potential of becoming a great swimmer. She even made me one of the swimming club's leaders today. Those are some pretty good stats for a 1st-year student, if I do say so myself.

Personally, though, I don't really like being in the spotlight. I'm just trying my best to be good at the one thing I'm good at -- sports. I have even taken the liberty of finding myself a rival to compete with -- Sakaki of class 3. That girl's the only hurdle in my way of becoming the best athlete in school, and I plan to jump over that hurdle perfectly. That's why I've recently taken up early morning and afternoon jogs, to keep up my stamina, build speed, strength, and the like.

As I prepare for my afternoon jog, I can hear my dad complaining that I'm too much of a tomboy. Figures -- I think he's one of those old-school guys who like to see the boys at work and the girls at home. I keep telling him I'm not like that, but he tends to continue his rants until I give up for the day. Before he can even drag me into another of his long talks, I dash out the door and turn the corner as quickly as possible.

"Young lady," I can hear my dad calling out, "one of these days you're going to regret ever participating in all of these crazy sports!" I love you too, Dad.

After running for three blocks, I switch to the more relaxing walking period, taking care of not exhausting myself. Glancing around the neighborhood, I notice it's quiet -- quieter than usual, actually. I figure it's probably a slow day. It is Monday, after all. All Monday's are pretty boring. I turn a corner, and I notice two girls talking to each other. Looking closer, I notice they're from the same school as me. I can't recognize them from here, but then again, I don't really have any friends, so there's no point in calling out to them. Suddenly, the smaller of the two hugs the other, and I can hear something..."Thank you," I believe. Well, it's not my business to pry into their private lives, so I turn another corner and switch back to running mode.

Running for two more blocks finally takes its affect on me. I guess I'm not ready for long distances yet, but if I practice enough, I'll manage to finish a marathon if I ever come across one. It's getting pretty late now, so I turn around and begin my trek back home. Hopefully, my dad's already put his dismay over my love for boyish things aside for the day and I can eat peacefully once I get home. Then, he'll bring it out again tomorrow as soon as I do something else like, say, play my video games...or jog again. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to win an argument, and he'll shut up for once.

I suddenly stop. Those two girls are still hugging? How long have they been here, anyway? Five, ten minutes? I just turned a corner, and the first thing I see is just that -- the two hugging. That's one deep hug, though. It's as if they were...Wait -- could they be the ones from all the gossip at school? I approach them slowly, as to not freak them out or anything, and I take a closer look. Well, what do you know? It's the school's favorite rumored couple...I'm drawing a blank with names here. I think one of them called themselves a wildcat schoolgirl or something like that. Well, I guess I have to end this thing before some non-student sees them. I don't want their day to end in the dumps, so I do the only thing I can think of doing -- I cough, grabbing the attention of both girls.

"Sorry to bother you, but you've been like that for a while now. Could you, like, go somewhere more private?" They looked at me with some red faces. Yeah, they blushed. It made me wonder if they really were together, as the rumors have always stated. Then again, high school is full of rumors and gossip, yet one can't help but wonder if these two had something going on. Suddenly, the two apologized quickly and ran away. I just shrug it off and continue my way home.

Those girls should be glad I came in and stopped their hug. Besides some random stranger, there are a few nasty people at school who can easily start a major insulting session with those two. They're the ones who twist the rumors into some evil things. I did them a favor. Call me a knight in shining armor if you want, or rather, a knight in ninja clothing. Still, I never had a chance to ask them if the rumors are true or not. I'm still curious. I want to be the rumor debunker...or something like that. Then again, they might not know about all this gossip surrounding them.

Ah well, no matter! I'll ask them someday...hopefully before anyone else does.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was pretty short compared to my other fics. Then again, Kagura was only mentioned towards the end of chapter four in "Flutter"...Don't worry, though, upcoming chapters will have more action. Think of this chapter as a prologue, if you will. Well, that's all for now. 


End file.
